


Food poisoning

by 0FrerardPhan0



Category: Phan
Genre: #fluff, #foodpoisoning, #phan, #sickfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FrerardPhan0/pseuds/0FrerardPhan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go out for lunch at a new sushi restaurant and Phil gets food poisoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food poisoning

Dan was waiting for Phil at the door so they could go out for lunch at this new sushi restaurant down the street.

"Sorry I kept you waiting I couldn't find my glasses so I had to put in my contacts" Phil said as he slipped on his shoes.  
"It's okay let's just get going now" Dan opened the door and walked out. Phil followed and they walked down those "seem to never end" stairs and walked out of their apartment 

"I can already taste the sushi it's going to be so good Dan" Phil said excitedly  
"Yea we can hope it better be good" Dan said and smiled. After walking a good 15 minutes they finally arrived at the sushi place  
"It smells so good!" Phil exclaimed  
Dan nodded in agreement and they both sat down at a table and ordered.

 

It was later that night and they decided to watch Attack on Titan together and cuddle on the couch it was a little after 10:00 pm. Phil started to feel a headache start in the back of his head but he thought nothing of it. After a couple more minutes it started to get stronger. Dan continued to watch the show and he cuddled closer to Phil. Phil looked at Dan "u-uh Dan could we maybe stop watching this" Phil said. Dan looked at Phil and sat up a bit "hm why?" Dan said.  
"My head just hurts an-" Phil was cut off by Dan putting his hand on Phils forehead. "Phil you're burning up a bit, does anything else hurt?" Dan looks Phil in the eyes.  
"My stomach hurts a little bit actually" Phil puts his hand on his stomach. Dan watched Phil and thought "hmm..maybe you just need to lay down for a bit" Dan grabbed the tv remote and turned off the tv "I'll go get you some water, lay down" Dan stood up and walked out of the room. Phil layed down and put his head on a pillow. Dan soon came back with a glass of water and some Advil and kneeled down infront of Phil "here" he handed Phil the glass of water and Advil. Phil took them and took a pill and was about to take a sip of the water when he got a terrible cramp in his abdomen. He quickly put down the glass of water and he groaned as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Phil what's wrong?!" Dan said as he watched Phil wrap his arms around him stomach. "n-nothing just a bit of a cramp" Phil said with a bit of hurt in his voice. Dan put his hand on Phils forehead again to check his temperature and it seemed to have gotten more hot. Phils brain felt as if it was pushing against his skull his headache was that bad. After a couple seconds after the cramps went away but Phil still looked pale.

"P-Phil are you okay now?" Dan asked and he put a hand on Phils leg. Phil was shaking a bit now and he felt a wave of nausea flood over him and he fell back against the couch and groaned again. Dan watched and he stood up then sat down beside Phil. Phil almost immediately layed his head down on Dans shoulder. Dan looked at Phil and rubbed his back "Phil are you sure it's just nothing, it doesn't look like nothing" Dan said. Phil moved his head around a bit and moved in closer to Dan "y-yes Dan I'm completely fine" just as Phil said that a new wave of nausea filled Phil and he quickly covered his mouth as it kept hitting him over and over again. Dan didnt notice and just kept rubbing Phils back. Phil quickly stood up and ran for the bathroom 

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
